With the use of the low resolution single crystal diffraction setup, we were successful in measuring precisely the low angle diffraction spots of very low indexes from large unit-cell virus crystals. After the encouraging short trial run on the SSRL beam line 1-4, we were able to record the first low resolution data with the HK97 bacteriophage system at the BL4-2 SAXS/D facility. Further instrumental improvements later allowed us to obtain improved HK97 low resolution data and we also measured other plant virus systems. These studies were later expanded to a separate experimental proposal (J.E. Johnson et al.), and the most significant outcome of the preliminary studies is described in the 'highlight' section of this annual report.